Désir
by Glamagirl
Summary: Sequel to Irrésistible. One shot, Maryse arrives from an international tour craving for something that only one man can give to her.


**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own anyone in this story. Any characters you recognize here belong just to themselves.

**Warning**! This is a smut story, meaning that it has a sexual overtone; it was written just for that purpose. If it's not your thing you shouldn't read it!

**A/N** This is a one shot based on a previous story I have of this pairing called Irrésistible, you don't have to read it to completely understand this one… after all it's just a smut =D

Hope you enjoy!

**Désir**

A slight smirk formed in the lips of the blonde Canadian as she observed her image through the mirror. Her hair was perfectly cascading down her back, her make-up was immaculate and she was dressed to kill. There was no doubt that he was going to like it, she was just perfection.

She turned a little to the side and studied with more attention her choice of clothing. She was wearing a short, black dress and a pair of stilettos that left exposed her smooth long legs. She knew how much he liked her legs and that was exactly why she had chosen than combination… but then again, there was no reason for him not to like any part of her body.

As there was no reason for her not to like any part of his.

The man had a way of invading her mind with thoughts of flesh against flesh meeting in a carnal embrace. Those thoughts invaded her always… especially, when he was not around; and after spending a whole week stuck with an international tour, she had spent too much time thinking of him… wanting him.

So she was burning with desire, a desire than had only increased that night by watching him perform in the ring. She loved watching him in the ring… his body agitated with effort, the determined look on his face as he worked on his opponent and oh… how could she forget those trunks that barely concealed his body.

As much as she tried in concentrating in his performance, her eyes always found their way to the bulge in his trunks… it was inevitable, because she knew what was in there and she knew how good in felt inside of her.

She heard the door open, and through the same mirror that reflected her image, she casted a glance to see who the newcomer was.

It was that girl… Mickie, along with some of her plain-looking friends, they were all plain and common. She rolled her eyes but suppressed the urge to say some kind of remark; instead she reached for her perfume and applied a few drops behind her ears and over the swell of her breast.

"Wow… you must be really into this guy, I mean… first he took you off of the market and now you just stay there without saying anything as Mickie James walks pass you giving you the evil eye"

Maryse looked at the black haired woman who was sitting at the bench at her side and raised an eyebrow. "That girl is just so not worth my time. I have better things to worry about… pleasant things"

And more pleasant things than the rat-looking girl were indeed on her mind. That night she planned to satiate her need for him.

"Uh… so it has nothing to do with Phil wanting you to get along with her" The woman snickered and Maryse's lip curled as she rolled her eyes.

"Ugh…" Maryse motioned the woman off and went back to stare at herself in the mirror. "You know what? I like your sister better"

"Hey…" Brie laughed and threw at the blonde a piece of clothing that was lying around. It hit the Maryse on the shoulder and the Canadian threw it back with a grimace.

"Ew! That could be Mickie's for all we know… it could be infected of something"

Brie threw it afar and smiled at her friend. "There's nothing wrong with playing along for your guy… don't worry, your secret is safe with me"

"I'm not playing along with nobody"

"Right…"

"Shut up"

Maryse took a last look at herself through the mirror and decided all was good, she was looking splendid and ready to go. She smiled, already looking forward for all the possibilities the night could bring.

"Anyway…" She looked at where Mickie was sitting brushing her hair and raised her voice enough so that the brunette could hear. "I have to go and find my man; don't want to keep him waiting"

With that she turned, her hair flipping as she made her way to the door.

Once outside, she walked directly towards the men's locker room. She knew he was in there, his match had ended a good half an hour ago, maybe more and he was probably taking a shower. The idea of sneaking in and surprise him there danced in her mind, but there was no way she was going to ruin both her make-up and her hair before the night had even started.

"If you are looking for your boy toy he's not there"

Maryse turned to find herself face to face with Jake. He was standing behind her with his arms folded against his chest and a serious expression on his face.

She gave him a critical glare for a moment before starting to walk away. She was definitely not in the mood for Jack and his never ending reproaches. But apparently he was not done with her.

"When are you going to see that he's not good for you Maryse…"

She waved him off and continued walking, she could deal with him later, with Phil she wanted to deal now.

She kept walking through the arena, looking for him until she spotted him talking with some of the guys. She smirked, licked her lips and went on to approach him.

His back was to hers, so when she finally got to him and slid her arms around him he startled a little.

"Hey" He laughed and swung his arm around her, he then leaned forward to give her a light peek on the lips.

That was the thing with Phil, he would never kiss her properly unless they were in private… it was ok though, because she was planning to spend a lot of 'alone' hours with him to compensate.

"I've miss you" She whispered in his ear so that none of the guys would hear.

He smiled and looked down at her with his lively green eyes. The other guys keep on with their conversation. "But you just saw me before my match… and after yours"

She smirked, running her tongue along her lips. "That's not… what I mean"

He raised both his eyebrows, a slight smile playing on his lips. "Oh really?"

Maryse just bit on her lips and mimicked him by raising her eyebrow as well.

Adam and Jeff, whom with Phil was just talking to, said something about catching with him later and wandered off together, leaving Phil and Maryse alone in the backstage area.

"So what did you meant then?" The black haired tattooed man asked.

"Let me show you" Maryse poured and pushed him behind a set of heavy black curtains near the entryway to the arena. With her hand on his chest she pushed him until they came upon the lighting cases, then, when there was no room to go further she sprung forward and kiss him for real, like she had wanted to do since she first saw him that night.

He didn't wasted anytime in reciprocate, matching her hunger for him with his own for her. Their tongues teasing each other as they both drank from one another's breaths.

She had missed this, his lips, his kisses and they way his body felt against hers. Sure, they had talked… but there are some aches that words simple cannot soothe.

Phil swirled her around and backed her up against one of the cases, he did that without breaking the kiss, his hands sliding down to run over the exposed flesh of her tights.

She arched her body against him, one of her hands going right up to tangle in his black locks. The hair was still damp from the shower, making it feel silkier than what she remembered… and when it came to him she remembered everything.

His lips abandoned her for a minute to gather his breathing and she took that moment to fumble around with his belt. There was barely any light back there, but she had no problem taking the belt off and going to work on his pants.

"Babe, I do have a nice room and a huge bed where we can do this" He said but made no intention on stopping her.

She smiled. "Don't worry, we are going to use that one too" She managed to free his manhood out, and her smile broadened when she found him already hard for her.

If only she could see him… she wanted to his face as he took her, as he slid inside of her while people walked outside, oblivious of what was going on behind those curtains.

She heard him chuckle before he lifted her up onto the case behind her, then he went back to kissing her.

She pressed against him, putting her arms around his neck as he pushed her knees apart with his hips, accommodating himself conveniently between her legs.

"Someone could walk in" He said after breaking the kiss but without pulling away from her lips.

She breathed in his fresh scent; this was one of the things that had drawn her to him in the first place. She loved a guy that smelled good and Phil always smelled great. "Then we better hurry"

He laughed, his breath caressing her face and his stubble scratching her skin, it was a sensation that she liked too much… but what she really needed to feel right now was another kind of sensation, one that would relieve the ache between her legs.

"Phil…" She purred pulling him to her by wrapping her legs around him, the action bringing his hard-on to grind against the wet fabric covering her crotch. "I want you now…"

He recaptured her lips, kissing her senseless as his fingers ran slowly up her tight and inside her panties. She was already burning and wet for him, so when one of his fingers brushed against her clit she almost cried out in pleasure.

"Aren't we a little eager?" His voice was husky, but with a slight tingle of amusement.

She swallowed a moan as he manipulated her at his will with just the touch of one finger, it was maddening. "Don't tease" She gasped, desperate to feel all of him inside of her.

Phil plunged the finger into her, probing her deep as she pressed her cheek against his, trying to keep off the need to moan loudly. But her torment didn't last long; he just gave her a few teasing thrust before pulling out and moving the edge of her underwear out of his way so that his cock could take in with what his finger had given up.

She reached blindly for his engorged cock and guided him to her, feeling for a moment the head teasing her entrance and circling around her nub before thrusting into her, filling her completely.

She couldn't keep the moan that escaped her lips low, and he had to cover her lips with his to keep her from making anymore noises.

It was pure bliss, what she had been wanting for such a long time. It was fate, she didn't know when or how, but he had become her addiction, what had started as a game had turned into her vice, a vice that she didn't want to kick out.

She tightened her grip on him with her legs, her hands wildly roaming his back, down to his ass, pulling him to her. It all felt too good, and the fact that anyone could walk in anytime only added to her lust.

There, quietly swallowing their moans, they gave into their desires; they possessed one another as life went by at the other side of the curtains.

At one point, Phil slid his hands underneath her bottom and lifted her off the case, holding her against him but still slamming into her, harder and deeper until her climax started to build its momentous.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and let pleasure take over her. She cried out into his mouth as her inner muscles contracted around him and her orgasm washed over her.

She lost if for a while there, the pure feeling of him slamming into her while she rode out her climax was enough to make her lose control of her senses.

He always made her lose herself in him, just another quality that she loved about him… when she was hit him there was no inhibitions, she didn't cared about anyone or anything other than him and they way he made her feel.

She felt him shudder inside of her and soon after he was the one losing control of his senses. She held tighter against him as he flooded into her, moaning into her mouth as she had done in his, slight tremors running all through him.

She accepted all of him, enjoying the way his body weakened for her so that he had to set her back over the case… and once she was safely put down there she kept holding him to her, allowing him time to regain some sense.

"What do you say if we go to that big comfy bed of yours and go for round two" She said after his breathing was somehow back to normal.

He snorted. "Damn woman… you are going to kill me one of these days… physical exhaustion they are going to call it"

"But baby…" She started to protest before he laid a kiss on her lips.

"Fine then, let's get going"

~FIN*~


End file.
